Ranger School: A New Beginning
by CharizardGirl
Summary: When an adventerous girl named Kira sets off for Ranger School, she must overcome her own personal flaws and temper in order to survive Ranger School and make some friends. OC submissions are closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've decided to start an OC story. Its a little different from the stuff I've written before- in notebooks and on this site- so I hope you enjoy it! If you would like to submit an OC please leave it in the reviews. I have room for seven guys and six girls.**

**Please include this info:**

**Name: (First and last, plus nicknames if you want)  
Age: (14 or 15)  
Gender:  
Appearence, Height, and Clothes:  
Personality: (The more detailed the better!)  
Background: (Where in the Pokemon world they're from- Preferrably Fiorre, Almia, or Oblivia- along with family history)  
Partner Pokemon: (Please choose something small that is a first evolution. You can give it a nickname, but i may not be able to use it.)  
Hobbies and abilities:  
Flaws/Faults:**

**Please enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Using a long, thin piece of ribbon, fourteen-year-old Kira Yaritz tied up her short, curly blond hair into a ponytail. The neon blue ribbon perfectly matched the color of her eyes and the streaks in her hair, which were the same deep, neon blue. Her hair barely reached her shoulders, but it could be kind of uncontrollable at times. That was why she kept it in a ponytail. She threw on her usual white tank top with a denim jacket over it, along with denim shorts and knee-high black boots. People sometimes made comments about her choice of footwear, but she ignored them. She liked the boots so she wore them. End of story.

Kira bent down and her best friend, an Eevee named Starlight, hopped up on her shoulder. The two of them were inseparable. Kira was one of those people who didn't care what people thought, and Starlight was one of those Pokémon with a biting habit. They made a good combination, and Starlight was her one-and-only friend. Kira ran downstairs excitedly to get some breakfast and found that her parents were sitting at the table, and at Kira's spot was a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice. She sat down at the table and gobbled it up quickly, excited for the day.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kira's mother asked, slightly worried.

"Oh Honey, I'm sure Kira will be fine," said her father. "Kira is a very independent girl."

Kira smiled at her dad. She would miss both of her parents, but mostly her dad. Her mom always worried about everything and didn't really understand Kira, while Kira and her dad got along famously. Her mother was also one of those people who commented on her boots.

"Kira, do you really have to wear those boots?" her mother asked. "Why not wear some of those sandals or heels I bought you instead?"

Kira rolled her eyes and said, "Mom, I'm sorry but I wouldn't be caught dead in those." Her mom sighed and her dad chuckled. "If I wore them, I couldn't run, jump, climb, or do anything like that."

"You could be more civilized," her mom muttered, but Kira ignored her. She obeyed most rules and respected adults, but she couldn't even act polite when people made comments like that.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be your perfect little daughter," Kira snapped. She got in these kids of arguments with her mother all the time. Being an only child wasn't easy. Luckily, this was the day she left for Ranger School.

Kira lived in the region known as Almia. Her home was in Boyleland, and she wanted to go to Ranger School so she could become a Pokémon Ranger. Considering how it was the start of summer, it sounded like summer school to Kira. She just hoped it would turn out to be more like summer camp. Kira had always loved summer camp, even if she wasn't the best at making friends. It was an opportunity to play games, be active, and at least make friends for a little while.

After the argument with her mother, Kira stormed up to her room. She opened the door and stepped inside, grabbing her suitcase. Kira began carelessly shoving clothes in while she tried to cool off. Before leaving, the young girl caught a glimpse of something in her room. She walked over to it and picked up the small, shimmering object. It was a necklace given to her by her father. The chain was black and a small, blue star-shaped pendant hung from it. Kira put the chain around her neck and walked over to the mirror. It went nicely with her hair and eyes, and stood out against her pale skin. She was pale and skinny, so a lot of the time she appeared sick or weak. That annoyed her to no end. Though she didn't care about other people's opinions, she hated to appear weak.

Upon heading downstairs, she saw that her mother had left the room. Her dad said that he was going to walk her down to the docks which Kira was definitely ok with. Along the way, they passed many of the neighbors. None of them said hi or even waved. That was all because of Kira. Though everyone in the village knew and got along with her parents, they thought of Kira as strange and knew how her temper could be. They said it was just like the island's volcano; Appears calm, but can erupt when you least expect it. Kira ignored it as usual and kept walking with her head held high and a smile on her face. Camp had always been her favorite place to go because it was a place for new beginnings, and that was exactly why she wanted to become a Pokémon Ranger.

Kira and her father said goodbye at the docks and she boarded the small ship. The ride was uneventful. Kira spent most of it sitting on the side of the ship and leaning as far over as possible, letting her curly ponytail be blown around. With a huge grin on her face she yelled, not with fear but with excitement. At last, the Ranger School appeared on the horizon. Kira leaped off of the ship and ran up to the gates, ready for a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the OCs! I accepted a few more girls than I originally planned on, and since I'm trying to even it out there are two to four spaces left for guys- meaning if i get two i'll use two, but I'll accept up to four. Although they're not all in this chapter, here is the list of users I accepted OCs from.**

**SilverDragon, kanna-chan94, blazelight790,akuhano, demolition panda, kitsunelover300,  
Illusion fox, Phil The Persona Guy, Poketrainer101, AshKetchumDarkSide, and  
BrunaMoonLight.**

**I hope I didn't forget anyone! **

***Sorry about the issue with the dissapearing names. I went back and fixed it, then re-uploaded chapter two.***

**Now, here's chapter two:**

* * *

Chapter 2-

Upon arriving, Kira was greeted by a woman with grey hair tied up in a tight bun. She wore a white button-up shirt and a red floor-length skirt. She was scowling as she looked from Kira to her clipboard and back again.

"Kira Yaritz, I presume?" She asked in an unfriendly tone. Kira nodded, and the woman once again began to speak in the tone that made Kira's blood boil. "You're _late._ Follow me. Oh, and you may call me Ms. Lea" _How about I call you the warden instead,_ Kira thought. Starlight hissed, and Kira had to hold her back. Otherwise the woman may have needed a few bandages- or stitches.

Kira followed Ms. Lea into a large building. "This is the main room," Ms. Lea said. "Orientation and other meetings will be in here. You must report to this room every morning. The others will be here shortly."

Kira walked into the room. It was empty except for four people at a table in the corner. She turned to Ms. Lea, who was still scowling and looking at her checklist.

"If I'm late, where's everyone else?" Kira asked.

"They are all late too. You were supposed to arrive at ten o'clock a.m., but you arrived at ten o' one. It is now ten o' three, therefore they are late too. Now, have a seat. I think I hear the plane,"Ms. Lea replied. The moment she turned her back, Kira rolled her eyes. Then she cautiously walked in and took a seat at one of the long tables. One of the people at the table noticed Kira and walked over to introduce herself. She had short, curly blond hair like Kira, but she didn't have any sort of colored streaks. The girl wore a white shirt with a turquoise jacket. The collar and cuffs of the jacket were yellow, and she also wore a turquoise skirt.

"Hi, my name is Rythmi," said the girl as they shook hands. She appeared to be about sixteen. "I'm a Ranger Operator at the Ranger Union."

The other three people came over to introduce themselves too. One was an old man who introduced himself as Professor Hastings, a scientist. He wore a lab coat and walked with a cane. The other two people were Sven and Wendy, two top rangers. Wendy had long, green hair and her rangers' uniform had a skirt rather than pants. Sven had short, spiky black hair, but it was mostly covered by his red cowboy hat. None of them were teachers, but instead they were visiting to help with orientation.

"So, Kira, which program are you going into?" asked Wendy. "Rangers, Operators, or Scientists? They all take part in the same main classes and activities, but there are a few specialized classes."

Kira had to think for a moment. She hadn't been told about the other classes, but she had wanted to become a ranger. "Well, I came here to become a ranger," Kira said. Although she was unsure, she wouldn't let anyone else know that.

"Well, good luck," Wendy said, giving me a thumbs-up. "We went here once. Its loads of fun, just don't get on 's bad side. Be warned; If she had her way, anyone who was even a minute late to anything would be shipped back home immediately."

Kira smiled at Wendy and she gave a slight laugh. "Have fun, kiddo," she said. They all walked back over to the table in the corner as the doors burst open.

Four kids walked in, two girls and two guys, followed by . They all sat down at random places throughout the room, and Ms. Lea walked to the front. There was a small podium and a microphone, which the teacher used to project her unkind voice.

"Now," she began, and Kira was already bored, "It seems as if most of the students from different regions can manage to get here at least close to on time while most students from our own region don't seem to want to make a good impression. We may as well start with attendance. When I call your name I would like you to stand up and state your name, age, region of origin, what you are doing at this school, and something about yourself. Clear?" no one dared to question her. "Good. Now, let's see… Lucy Changrell." A girl wearing cowgirl clothes stood up. She had tan skin and her dark, brown braided hair had auburn highlights. Her eyes were an olive green color, and though she didn't smile she seemed friendly enough. As for clothes, she wore a blue button-up shirt, a brown vest, and jean shorts. She had a lasso tied to her belt, cowgirl boots with spurs, and a cowgirl hat made of straw. The girl looked around the room before speaking, and then she began.

"Mah' name is Lucy, as ya'll just heard, and ah'm fourteen," she said in a thick southern accent. "Ah'm from Unova, and I came ta become a Pokémon Ranger. If ah spot any one uh ya'll makin' trouble, me an' mah Blitzle here'll have ya tied up and sent on down to the principal's office pronto."

"Well, isn't that wonderful," said Ms. Lea. "Next up is Marco Thompson."

A Pale, skinny boy with light brown hair stood up. He didn't look very muscular, but he was about as tall as Kira, who decided she wouldn't make any assumptions. She hated it when people underestimated her just because she was pale and skinny. The boy's eyes were blue but one was partially hidden by a crack in his big, round black glasses. He wore a white shirt and sneakers, along with long grey shorts and a blue jacket. After a few moments of standing there shyly, he started to speak.

"H-hi," he began shyly in a British accent. "Uh, I'm Marco and I c-c-came here from Obliva with my partner Bronzor. I w-want to b-b-b-become a s-scientist. I'm f-f-fifteen and I l-like to invent stuff."

Professor Hastings clapped briefly and let Ms. Lea continue.

"Abagail Marley," she said into the microphone.

Abagail jumped up, and we all thought she would explode. Her orange-red, curly shoulder length hair flew in all directions as she jumped up and down. She wore a black t-shirt with rainbow music notes. She also had on a white skirt with jean shorts showing underneath them. When she began, she was practically screaming.

"Hi everyone!" she said cheerfully. "I'm fifteen and I'm from Fiore! Oh! And my name is Abigail! You can call me Abby! I just love love love to talk, so I thought I would be good as a Pokémon operator! I just love music, and so does my friend Chatot! I call him Metronome."

"How… joyful. Next up is Phillip Luciano," said Ms. Lea

"Hello everyone," Phillip began. He was extremely tall, and he wore a monocle and a black fedora. He had on dress clothes that included a white shirt, black pants, dress shoes and a suit. His blood-red tie matched his eyes and his short hair was the same deep black color as his suit. On his right arm he wore a wristband with some sort of symbol. "I am fifteen. I come from Hoenn and travelled here to become a Pokémon Ranger. I vow to destroy all evil, and this is my partner. His name is Kongming and he has a tendancy to blow things up, so I would advise that you do not anger him."

"Lastly, Kira Yaritz," Ms. Lea said.

Kira stood up and looked around at everyone. "Well… hi. I'm Kira. I'm fourteen and I came here to be a Pokémon Ranger. I live here in Almia, on the island called Boyleland. This is my friend Starlight. She's an Eevee. Um, I like to… run and stuff. I don't mind dirt. I don't care what people think of me."

"Well, now we're all acquainted. We can't start the orientation yet so how about I have Wendy and Sven show you all to your dorms? Sven will lead the boys and Wendy is in charge of the girls," Ms. Lea said. She put on a fake smile and gestured to the two waving top rangers. Kira and the others walked out of the building and she found herself walking next to Lucy. _Well, _thought Kira, _if I want to make friends, I better start now._

"Um, hi," said Kira with a smile. "I, uh, I like your boots." _Any start is a good start I guess,_ thought Kira.

"Uh… I like yers too," said Lucy, looking a bit confused. Kira sighed as Lucy looked in another direction.

"Look," said Lucy, "I know yer just tryin' ta make friends, but ya don't haf ta try with me. Yer wastin' yer breath." Lucy started walking away. Kira was a bit taken aback, but then again she was used to that kind of reaction. She shrugged it off and kept moving.

"Ok, I'm going to read off the names of who's in what room," said Wendy as they approached a large building. It only had one floor, but the building was extremely long and wide. Height didn't really matter. They entered the building and all of the students gasped at the size of the hallway alone. It was wide enough to fit a Mamoswine and a half, not to mention that it was long enough to fit three Milotics lined up from head to fin. There were five doors on each side, no doubt very roomy.

"First room, a.k.a. room number one, is to my left," said Wendy, pointing to a sign above the door closest to her. "And the people staying in this room are… Kira and Lucy. Go and put you stuff away girls. No fighting. I _will _come in there if I have to."

_Of course,_ Kira thought. _Of course I get the room with the person who doesn't like me._

Upon entering, both girls' mouths fell open. The room was absolutely huge. The door was in the middle of the wall, and a window went across the entire wall opposite them. It only ended at the corners and directly in the middle. On the ceiling, a sliding curtain hung there as a dividing line. It started at the break in the window and ended a few feet away from the door. To the left and right of the room there were bathrooms, and the curtain seemed like a mirror. It was basically like having two rooms in one. In the corner of both areas there was a desk, and the beds sat right next to the windows. Next to each bed was a nightstand and a dresser sat nearby. The bathrooms both had a mirror, cabinet, sink, toilet, and shower. Lucy walked to the left and Kira went to the right. Their Pokémon tried to follow them in, but Wendy called after them.

"Hey guys, you know that huge open room at the end of the hallway?" Wendy said, and the two girls nodded. "That's the Pokémon room. There's plenty of water, food, and beds set up, so don't worry. There's also a gate, so don't worry about them getting out at night. We also have people watching them, so you don't have to worry about them fighting."

Starlight hissed, but Kira reassured her. "Hey, don't worry Starlight. It'll be fine. Go and make some friends of your own. Please try not to bite anyone," she said, which made the Eevee a bit calmer. After a moment Starlight bounded away towards the Pokémon room.

As Lucy and Kira unpacked their stuff, Kira decided to try again with making friends. "Hey Lucy, I know you don't seem like you want to, but we could be friends," Kira began. Unfortunately, she didn't exactly know where she was going with that statement.

"Sorry 'bout that," Lucy said. "I guess ah'm just no good at makin' friends, that's all. Don't take it personally. People just don't typically go out of their way to be my friend. In fact, most people just think ah'm rude."

"I know how you feel," Kira said. "I usually don't care what people think, but I guess I have a bit of a temper. Most of the people on the island I lived on avoided me." Kira pulled the divider back so she could see Lucy's side of the room. She walked over and held out her hand to Lucy. "Friends?" asked Kira. Lucy took her hand and shook it.

"Friends," Lucy replied, and Kira knew that this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't give anyone a choice in what class their character chose to be in. I'm trying to balance it out- the reason for that will make sense in future chapters- and I tried my best to fit it to their personality. Most will be rangers, but if whatever your character is seriously annoys you, feel free to pm me. I hope you enjoyed chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for all of the great OCs. I have included all of them, including the more recent ones that I did not mention in the last chapter. They're from: Ariesbird, Otael, and Skitty1CatzRule**

**Sorry about the mix up with the names in the last chapter. The principle/warden's name is Ms. Lea, but for some reason my computer erased it every time I wrote it. After seeing it in the reviews I went back and fixed it, so thanks for mentioning it.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 3:**

* * *

Chapter 3-

"Girls, get out here!" Wendy yelled from the hallway. Kira, Lucy and Abby all ran out of their rooms. Abby had been across the hall in room number two.

"Guys!" she shouted enthusiastically. "The rooms are huge! So you guys are roommates? I don't have a roommate yet but I am so so so excited!"

Wendy laughed. "Wow, you sure are hyper! Well, let's go to the main hall before Ms. Lea tries to lock us out," she said. Kira just hoped she was joking.

The four of them walked to the large building in the center of the campus. Wendy tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Yup, we're locked out," Wendy said with a sigh. "Well, this is the perfect opportunity to teach you guys the secret passage way! I was always late for these things so I used this passage tunnel all the time. I never got caught. It's perfectly safe, so don't worry!"

Kira chuckled, and said, "Well, thanks. Now I won't have to worry about being late."

"Yeah," Wendy replied, "It's useful. Sven and I are the only ones who know about it. The trick is to be quiet."

"Uh-oh. I'm not good at that," Abby said, shaking her head.

"I have duct tape," suggested Wendy.

"An' ah've got a lasso," Lucy chimed in.

"Uh, I think I can be quiet for a few minutes," Abby said sheepishly.

Wendy gestured for the girls to follow them. On the side of the building, just under the window, there was a huge stone leaning against the wall. All of them ducked down so they wouldn't be seen.

"Girls, give me some help. This thing hasn't been used in a while," Wendy said.

Together, the four of them managed to move the boulder aside. There was a hole underneath it that was just wide enough for a person to fit in.

_Good thing we didn't bring our Pokémon, _Kira thought, _I don't know how Blitzle would've gotten in._

One by one, Abby, Lucy, and Kira followed Wendy down the hole. Wendy covered up the hole behind them. In front of them was a long, narrow tunnel that must have been used by workers when the school was being built to put in pipes and other stuff. The place was well lit by lamps that seemed to have been there a long time.

You guys remember how the tables are set up? Well, the trapdoor above me leads right under the big table in the center. Just hope there are lots of people sitting over there," Wendy said as she began to climb up the ladder. They heard the quiet sound of Wendy opening some kind of trapdoor and then followed her up. The four of them crawled underneath the table and slid into the empty chairs. Wendy slowly pushed the trapdoor closed with her foot. Sven, who had been sitting nearby, snickered. The best part was that Ms. Lea didn't notice.

"Blind as a bat," Wendy whispered to Kira.

"But I'm not nearly as deaf as one," Ms. Lea snapped, startling all of them. "Now, Wendy, whatever mischief you are getting into, please do not get the other students into it as well. You are a Top Ranger, so be more mature than you were when you attended this school."

"I didn't do anything _that_ bad," Wendy replied.

"Like sneaking out after curfew, swiping food from the kitchen, putting glue in my toothpaste and neon hair dye in my shampoo for example? Of course, Sven helped with your plans too didn't he?" Ms. Lea said angrily.

"Eh, I'm sure these students are just as creative Ms. L. You might wanna sleep with one eye open," Wendy replied. Some of the other students chuckled.

"Anyways," Ms. Lea began, and Kira could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears, "Now it is time for the other students to introduce themselves. You are all extremely late so I would like you to just state your name, age, partner, what you are doing at this school, and something about yourself. Make it quick. First up is Blair Azure."

A girl with different colored eyes stood up; one was green and the other was gold. She wore a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans along with a colorful jacket. She had medium-length straight black hair, and her skin was nearly the same color. As she stood up, she smiled and waved at everyone. Abby waved back excitedly. "My name is Blair and I'm fourteen," She said cheerfully. "My partner is a Zorua and her name is Zoe. I'm here to become a ranger and I love Dark types."

"Next is Samantha Tucker," Ms. Lea said.

The girl who stood up next had on a dark green t-shirt, black jeans, and white sandals. She had lightly tanned skin straight, chestnut colored hair that went slightly passed her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She was a little over a foot shorter than Kira, who was five foot six. "Hey everyone," she began in a friendly voice, "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam. I'm fourteen. My partner here is a Gastly and his name is Shadow. I'm here to become a ranger and I love thrill rides like roller coasters."

"Reinforce Yukimura," Ms. Lea said.

"Call me Rein," said a girl in black shorts, black combat boots, black gloves, and a red shirt that showed some of her stomach. Her hair was also black and most of it was tied up with a red bow. The rest of it rested on the front of her shirt in strands. Her blood red eyes were almost covered by her bangs and her skin was a light cream color. She began to talk but Ms. Lea cut her off.

"Please, stand up Rein," said Ms. Lea.

"If you insist," Rein said rudely. She jumped up on the table and then began to talk, leaving Ms. Lea looking horrified. "My name's Rein. I'm fifteen and came to this school for the food. Just kidding. I came to become a Pokémon Ranger. My partner is a Larvitar, and he's a bit shy," Rein said. With that, she jumped down from the table, sat down, and put her feet on the table.

"Rein, please take your feet off of the table immediately," Ms. Lea snapped.

"Put a sock in it," Rein said. She clearly didn't like teachers. "But just since you said please, I will."

"I have had enough of you," Ms. Lea said angrily. "Anyways, next is Amber Alan."

Another girl stood up. She wore a blue hat and t-shirt along with white shorts and sneakers. She had wavy, chestnut colored hair, tan skin and a few freckles across her face. The girl was skinny and sort of short, though she wasn't as short as Sam.

"Hi!" the girl said happily, though not nearly as hyper as Abby. "I'm Amber, I'm fourteen, and my partner's name is Flames. She's a Vulpix. I'm here to become a Pokémon Ranger and I love fire types."

"Next up is Sophie Harris," Ms. Lea said.

A girl wearing a blue dress stood up. She had brown eyes and long, curly brown hair with a little bow in it. Her skin was slightly tanned and she was almost as tall as Kira.

"Hi everyone," she said warmly as she stood up. "I'm fourteen and I came here to become a Pokémon ranger. My partner is a Torchic."

"Arianna Parker," Ms. Lea said.

"That's me," said a girl wearing jean shorts, black sneakers, and a black shirt with a pink Pokeball on it. Her hair was long and dark- almost black, but not quite- and she had bright blue bangs. Her eyes were bright blue, her skin was pale, and she was very skinny. She stood up and smiled before talking. "Hi, I'm Arianna, but you can call me Ari. I'm fifteen and I'm here to become a Pokémon Ranger. My partner is a Riolu and his name is Aurox."

_When will this end? _Thought Kira, laying her head down on the table. She was practically falling asleep. Kira may have wanted to get to know everyone, but she didn't enjoy Ms. Lea's way at all. Upon looking around it appeared that she wasn't the only one. One student actually had fallen asleep while another was playing with her hair nervously.

"Hi," he began, "I'm Jason. I'm fourteen and I'm here to become a ranger. My partner's name is Techi and he's an Aipom." He had shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. He was very tall and wore a black t-shirt and vest, along with jeans and white sneakers.

"Camren Leron," said Ms. Lea. No one responded so she resorted to saying it louder. Finally, a guy with spiked hair stood up. The roots were blond but at the tips it was a deep red color. He wore a black t-shirt, a red hoodie, jeans and sneakers.

"Hi," he began, avoiding the glare of Ms. Lea, "I'm Camren and I'm fifteen. My partner is a Ralts… and… what else?"

"What you are doing at this school. Though if you always fall asleep in class you may not be at the school for much longer," Ms. Lea said, still glaring.

"Well, I'm here to become an operator," he said, "I don't really like being in the middle of lots of action… I'd rather help out from the sidelines."

"Just don't fall asleep during a mission," Ms. Lea said, sighing. "Anyways, next is Rubin Elderstride."

A guy in a t-shirt, cargo pants, white scarf and army boots stood up. He had dark blue eyes and spiky black hair with one curl sticking out in the front. He was a little short for his age and he had a small smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Rubin," he began, "I'm fifteen and I'm here to become a ranger. My partner is a Sneasel named Silvia."

"Oh, wonderful. We are now down to the final five," Ms. Lea said. Groans could be heard around the room but they were quickly silenced by an angry glare from Ms. Lea. "Next is Michael Lightwood."

A guy in a blue shirt, black hoodie and jeans stood up. He had short, black hair and he appeared to be almost six feet in height.

"Hi, I'm Michael. I'm fourteen and I'm here to become a Pokémon Ranger. My partner here is a Phanpy," he said.

"Next is Jaden Tyler," Ms. Lea said into the microphone. It seemed like a broken record, only it said a different name each time. Kira looked over and saw Abby, who looked like she was about to explode. She kept tapping on the table and humming quietly to herself.

The person who stood up next had dark brown skin, spiky, brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and white jacket with a black shirt underneath, along with brown cargo pants and red and white sneakers. He also wore black fingerless gloves and a beaded necklace with a cross on it.

"Hi, I'm Jaden," he began. "I'm fifteen. I'm here to become a Pokémon Ranger and my partner is a Togepi."

"Cedric Dunleavy," Ms. Lea said in the same, cruel-sounding, voice that she had said the past thousand or so names in. Well, at least to Kira it seemed like a thousand.

A guy with strawberry-blond hair, bright green eyes, and slightly tanned skin stood up. He wore a white, button-up shirt along with cargo shorts and sneakers.

"My name is Cedric," he said, "I'm fifteen and I came here to become a Pokémon Ranger. My partner is a Zorua and his name is Loki." When he said "Zorua" Blair perked up, clearly excited that her own Zorua would have a friend.

_Finally, only two left,_ Kira thought to herself, sighing with relief.

"Hikaru Azuma," Ms. Lea said.

A tall boy with spiky blond hair stood up, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, I'm Hikaru, and I'm fourteen. My partner is a Growlithe. I'm here to become a scientist," he said quickly.

"Now, last but not least, our youngest student, Hikari Azuma," Ms. Lea said as several students sighed with relief.

A young girl stood up. She wore a blue blouse and black jeans, and her hair was blond with black highlights. She was only a little shorter than her brother and looked a lot like him.

"Hi… I'm Hikari," she said shyly. "I'm thirteen, and I'm here to become an operator… and my partner is a Vulpix." She quickly sat down, trying to avoid the attention.

"Well then, it seems we are all acquainted now, so why don't we begin with orientation?" Ms. Lea said. All Kira could think was, _that wasn't it? Really?_

"Now, will Rythmi, Wendy, Sven, and Professor Hastings all come up here?" Ms. Lea asked. Wendy jumped, apparently returning from a daydream, and Rythmi nudged Sven in the arm. He had been asleep for almost the entire time. The four of them got up and walked over to the podium. Rythmi stepped up to the microphone first.

"Hi everyone!" she said cheerfully. She got a few bored replies, except for Abby who practically screamed hello. "I'm Rythmi and I'm a Ranger Operator at the Ranger Union! An operator's job is important. They take emergency calls, monitor the locations of rangers, collect data for missions, and send important information to the Capture Stylers. You'll learn a lot more in class and I know you're all bored out of your minds right now, so I'll hand over the microphone to Professor Hastings."

Professors Hastings took the microphone and thanked Rythmi. "Hello students. I'm Professor Hastings. I am in charge of technology at the Ranger Union. I know most of you think of mechanics before the scientists. Well, we're the ones that make the stuff that they end up fixing. In a way, we are also mechanics. Feel free to refer to it either way. Anyways, we are in charge of making tools and such for the rangers. The Styler is an important tool for rangers, but someone had to invent it before it could be used. That is where we come in. You will learn how to use the resources you have to create useful tools and solve problems." He then handed the microphone to Sven.

"Howdy. I'm a Top Ranger from the Ranger Union. Y'all are gonna learn how to become Pokémon Rangers here. You'll be taught valuable skills that'll help ya throughout your career as a ranger," he said in a partial southern accent. It was nothing compared to when Lucy spoke though. He then handed the microphone over to Wendy.

"Ok, we've bored you enough. Classes start tomorrow and the schedules will be delivered to your rooms. For you new arrivals, I put the list of who's staying in what room outside each building. Now go! Run free before Ms. Lea can stop you!" she said jokingly, and Ms. Lea nodded, partially saying yes and partially in defeat. The main room was empty in seconds.

Outside, students ran psychotically to their dorms so they could get settled in and meet their new roommates. Kira took a fresh breath of air and wandered over to a nearby tree. She began climbing it so she would have a better view of the campus, when all of a sudden-

_Smack! _Kira hit her head against something as she climbed. She looked up to see what it was and discovered that it was a foot. "Oh- I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" Kira began, but the person the foot was attached to fell to the ground, startled. An Aipom growled angrily at her from a nearby branch.

She quickly jumped down from the tree, running over to the boy.

"Are you ok?" she asked. It turned out to be Jason Ervek.

"Yeah, I just got startled. Its ok- I fall out of trees a lot," he said, chuckling slightly as he rubbed his head.

"O…k…" Kira said. "Well, my names Kira. Your Jason, right?"

"Yup, that's me, the guy who always falls out of trees," he said jokingly.

"I love climbing trees. It just gives you a better view of things… and sometimes a hiding place," Kira said, smiling.

"Yeah," replied Jason with a laugh. "Well, I better go figure out what room I'm staying in. Hey, do you know what time curfew is?"

"Nah, Wendy told us to go before the warden- I mean, principle, could tell us any rules. We'll probably hear 'em in the morning," Kira replied.

"Ok, thanks. I'll see ya' 'round! C'mon, Techi!" He yelled as he picked up his bag and ran off, his Aipom following close behind. The sun was high in the sky and they apparently got sort of a free day, so Kira ran off to go find Lucy. There were probably lots of secret rooms and tunnels around campus, and she would need help to find them.

* * *

**Lots of introductions... Well, once again, If anyone really has an issue about what their character is- ranger, operator, or scientist/mechanic- feel free to PM me. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter of introductions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I really appreciate all of the reviews, and I'm trying to improve the story. I know it hasn't been very exciting so far, but don't worry- I'm quickly working to improve it. This is my first OC story so I'm just starting to get the hang of managing the characters; I have a habit of shoving too many introductions into one place... Thanks again for all of the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I haven't done a disclaimer yet... (I keep forgetting) so here it is:**

**I do not own Pokemon, or, for that matter, any of the OCs/characters except Kira and the teachers.**

* * *

Chapter 4-

After a little while of exploring, Kira and Lucy still found nothing. They still weren't discouraged though, due to the fact that the word "secret" implies that it wouldn't be easy to find. Along the way they also encountered other students. Rein had been training her Larvitar, and as soon as she had spotted the two she ran right over and started up a conversation. She seemed much nicer that Kira had first thought. They had also encountered the siblings, Hikaru and Hikari, talking about what they expected to learn. Hikaru said hello while Hikari had just shyly waved.

Upon returning to their rooms, Kira saw that Starlight was getting along just fine with the others. It didn't look like she had bitten anyone, so that was a good sign. The girls stayed in the Pokémon room for a while, chatting about what they expected for the next day.

"I bet Ms. Lea is going to talk our ears off," Kira said. Unfortunately, she was only half joking.

"Yep, that sounds like ah safe bet ta me," Lucy replied.

After a getting settled in, the other girls made their way down to the Pokémon room. Sam joined the conversation, talking about how she hoped to do lots of missions and exciting stuff.

"Hey, did you guys know that you can ride Doduos? I tried once and the Doduo I was on threw me off. It was fun though!" Sam said excitedly. "Oh, and I heard that near Almia Castle there are some Empoleon, and rangers have actually ridden them through the icy water! I hope we get to do stuff like that."

"Sam, I hate ta break it tew ya, but we need ar Stylers before we can do any a' that," Lucy said, and Sam sighed.

"Ooh, what are we talking about?" Abby asked, running into the room.

"I think they're talking about riding Pokémon and stuff. Sounds fun," said Rein as she entered. "Hey Lucy, I bet you could ride that Blitzle of yours."

Lucy shook her head. "Nah, he's too young. When 'e gets a bit older or evolves, then maybe ah'll ride 'em."

"Suit yourself," Rein said with a smirk.

Blair walked in next, and behind her was… herself? Everyone looked puzzled as she giggled.

"Ok Zoe," she said to… herself, "No need them to confuse them." In a flash, the twin disappeared to reveal a snickering Zorua.

"That's so cool!" Abby exclaimed, running over to Zoe. "Hey, can you transform into me?" The Zorua happily obliged and transformed into Abby. The real one jumped and clapped excitedly. Sophie, Ari, and Amber walked in soon after. The only one missing was shy little Hikari, who was probably with her brother or in her dorm.

"So how many people are at the school?" Kira asked.

"Um… I think there are ten girls and nine boys," said Arianna, who had been sitting in the corner with her Riolu. She didn't really take part in most of the conversation. "There are three operators, two scientists, and fourteen rangers." The others were all shocked to hear her speak up. She smiled shyly and quickly returned to talking to her Riolu, Aurox.

"Hah!" Rein began. "We outnumber 'em. I say we go outside the dorms and set of some firecrackers or somethin'. Let's scare their socks off!"

"I'm in," said Sam, smirking. "How about you, Lucy?"

"Nah, I reckon' we'd get in tons of trouble. An' ah'd have the turn ya'll in too. It just ain't right," Lucy said.

"Eh, I think it would be hilarious. Suit yourself," Rein replied.

"Yeah, but remember, that Philip guy has the pyromaniac Abra. Even if he doesn't want revenge, I'm sure the Abra won't hesitate- and he may actually blow up our dorms," Kira said.

All of a sudden, an intercom in the hallway buzzed to life.

"The time is nine o' clock. All students must return to their dorms immediately due to this being the first night, therefore curfew will be early. Normal curfew will be ten o' clock," said Ms. Lea through the intercom. Then there was a crackling sound as it turned off.

"Well, 'night y'all," said Lucy as she left the room.

"Night," said Kira as she also left. Everyone did the same and said good night to each other. They had a lot to look forward to for their first day of school.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rise an' shine, Kira," said Lucy as she shook Kira awake. Kira groaned as she sat up.

"You're up already? It's six o' clock. Class doesn't start 'till eight-thirty," Kira said groggily as she lay back down.

"Ah'm an early riser," Lucy replied. "Now get up. Ya' got ta get ready fer class. Plus, orientation is at seven-thirty."

"Five more minutes," Kira said as she shoved a pillow on top of her face. Lucy sighed.

"Fine. Ya' get five more minutes 'till ah wake ya' up again," she replied.

As promised, Lucy woke Kira up again five minutes later.

"I need an alarm clock," Kira said as she picked out clothes to wear. She didn't want to attend her first day of actual classes in her pajamas. Kira grabbed her usual denim jacket, a pair of shorts and boots, this time with a blue t-shirt.

"Why? Ah'll just wake ya' up," Lucy replied.

"Yeah, but an alarm clock has a snooze button and it doesn't argue with me," Kira said sarcastically. Lucy chuckled.

"Fine, ah'll wake ya' up at six thirty next time. I won't give ya' extra time though," Lucy said.

"Deal," Kira said as she walked into her bathroom to get ready.

After they were both fully awake, the two girls headed over to the main room. It was time for the dreaded orientation. They arrived on time and took their seats. Kira, Lucy, and Abby were the first ones there since they knew what happened if they were late. When Abby saw them she greeted them with a smile.

"Hi!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Did you guys sleep well? I couldn't sleep at all. I was so so so so excited for today! It's our first _actual _day! Yay!"

"Yet she's still hyper as ever," Kira said to Lucy.

"What's that supposed to mean? Am I too hyper?" she asked.

"It's fine, Abby. Don't overreact," Lucy said. Abby smiled again and started talking about how excited she was. Soon the rest of the students filed in and took their seats. Hikari took a seat in the corner. Her brother sat down next to her, looking like he'd rather be part of the group than alone in the corner, though he still didn't want to leave her alone. Rubin took a seat on the opposite side of the room, completely alone, and Cedric also took a seat away from the groups of people. Jason, Camren, Phillip and Jaden talked and Marco sat nearby. Michael entered looking extremely grumpy, clearly not happy to be awake. Blair, Amber, and Sophie all found a seat near Abby and together they talked, giggled, and squealed loudly. Arianna sat close to their group, though still not engaging in the loud conversation. Rein and Sam sat next to Lucy and Kira, but before they could begin talking Ms. Lea stepped up to the microphone.

"Good morning everybody. I assume you all found your rooms and looked over your schedules," Ms. Lea said. Her voice was amplified and came out of several speakers around the room, making Kira and several others cringe. Camren looked shocked for a moment before beginning to search through his back pack. Apparently he had forgotten about the schedules.

"Now, let's go over the basic rules of the school," Ms. Lea began. Kira didn't like where this was going already. She didn't know if she could possibly sit through the rules, because knowing Ms. Lea, there were bound to be a lot. "Breakfast will be at seven-thirty and go until eight-fifteen. Today you will have a limited amount of time to eat due to orientation. Classes will start at eight-thirty each morning and each classroom has a number which you may use to locate them. The numbers are on your schedule. Lunch is from eleven-thirty to noon and classes get out at four. Some days after school we may hold assemblies or activities. There will be announcements prior to these events to let you all know. Whenever class is not in session or there are no activities, it is your free time. I do not care what you do, though I suggest you complete any homework you may have. Also, there will be no leaving the campus except for the occasional field trip. Dinner is at six-thirty. And some final rules; No bullying, no fighting, no boys in the girls' building, no girls in the boys' building and _do not be late for anything. _That will not be tolerated. Follow all of the rules and we will all get along just fine. Now go get breakfast because your classes will begin shortly."

Everyone rushed to the door, ready to begin the first day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Breakfast consisted of pancakes and fruit, and all of the students gulped it down happily. Kira finished quickly and dumped her tray. She dug through her backpack, grabbed her schedule, and headed off with ten minutes to spare. Kira wandered the hallways, identifying her classrooms as she walked by. Her first class was physical education, which she was actually looking forward to. Once she had located all of her other classes she headed off to the gym, knowing that she still had a few minutes until the bell rang. Everyone else was still eating but Kira wanted to get an early start.

Kira entered the gym and her jaw dropped. The ceiling was extremely high and the room was enormous; you could fit two or three Wailords inside. She walked around, looking at the seemingly endless amounts of things to do. A rock wall covered one of the walls entirely, and nearby there were ropes that went all the way to the roof. Kira was excited to try climbing both. There were also ladders leading up to monkey bars and rope bridges. On the other side of the gym there were weights and other types of equipment Kira couldn't identify, though she knew they were for some kind of exercise.

As Kira explored, the bell rang and the others entered the gym. The next hour flew by; they got an "official" tour around the gym by the P.E. coach, Mr. Kears, or Coach Kears as he said to call him, and the girls and boys headed off to their separate locker rooms to claim lockers. Each student received a uniform, which consisted of long, black shorts that went down to the knee and a light grey t-shirt that read "Ranger School" in bold black letters.

At nine-thirty the bell rang and the students headed off to the next class. The class was called "Missions 101." As the students walked in the room, a teacher greeted them happily.

"Hello students, my name is Mr. Ryan. In this class, I will be teaching you all about the basics of missions. You will learn how each job- Ranger, Operator, and Mechanic- work together to complete missions. Each group plays an important role, and though rangers typically get most of the credit, Operators and Mechanics play an equally important role," he said. For the rest of class he went over basic classroom rules (late assignments, paying attention in class, etc.). Once again, Camren fell asleep.

The next bell rang at ten-thirty, causing most of the students to jump. Camren jolted awake, almost falling out of his chair. They all shoved through the hallways, some barely making it to the next class alive.

"Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Aybel. I'll be teaching a class I like to call 'basics,' in which you will learn basic math, reading, and writing skills, along with science. It is basically- hence the name- all of the core classes from a regular school rolled into one. We will cover different topics that will be crucial for you to know as a Ranger, Operator, or Mechanic," she told the class. "Now, I know that you have all probably had enough of rules for the day, therefore you may talk or walk around the classroom for the rest of the hour."

Kira walked over to where Lucy and Abby were sitting, and soon they were joined by others.

"So after this we go to lunch, and then for the last three classes everyone splits up depending on the class. Since we're Rangers I wonder what classes we'll take," Kira said.

"Ooh! I'm an operator, so I get to go take different classes! I hope I'm gonna get to talk a lot. After all, Operators have to talk a lot to give information and help the Rangers and… and-"

"Woah there, Sunshine. Calm down," Lucy interrupted, and Abby took a deep breath of air.

"Hey, that's my nickname! How did you know? Ooh, are you psychic? That would be so so so so cool!" Abby said, sucking in more air once she stopped.

"It just fits ya. But ah ain't psychic, so don't get ahead a' yerself," Lucy said, and Abby sighed.

The time flew by; Sam and Rein got into an argument about what would be more fun to ride, a Staraptor or an Empoleon, and Lucy tried to separate them. From there, the class only became more chaotic. Jason and Jaden joked around about fighting strategies, and when Jason managed to convince Jaden to show off a little, a desk got smashed. Camren tried to help fix it, but he ended up gluing his hand to the table. Kira just watched as Camren tried to get up, not realizing his hand was stuck, and dragged the desk along with him. The whole time, Mrs. Aybel sat at her desk, oblivious to the entire event. Rubin walked over and grabbed a pair of scissors, then somehow managed to chip away at the wood enough to free Camren's hand, though it was still coated in glue and bits of wood. Kira quietly laughed, trying not to be rude, but how could she not laugh?

Kira heard a small noise from behind her and turned around. Hikari was sitting alone in the corner, smiling and laughing at the sight of everything going on in the classroom. Kira walked over to Hikari and sat by her, leaving Hikari looking slightly shocked.

"It is pretty funny, isn't it?" Kira asked. Hikari smiled again and nodded multiple times. Finally, the bell rang and everyone left the room before anything else could be broken. Kira's stomach growled as she and Lucy, Abby, and Hikari walked off to the cafeteria. Kira just hoped that the rest of the day would be less chaotic…

* * *

**Once again... too many intros. Well, I'll get the next chapter up soon, and I hope you all enjoyed this one!**


End file.
